Presentes de Natal
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Rachel e Blaine vão comemorar o Natal um pouco com os respectivos namorados e Kurt e Blaine aroveitam para trocar presentes. pós 3x09 Klaine.


**Título:** Presentes de Natal  
**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto Glee/2011 p/Polly J., Pós episódio 3x09 e antes do 3x10; pode ser considerado Missing Scene; Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:** Spoilers fortes do episódio 3x09 e leves do 3x05 e 2x10.  
**Resumo:** Rachel e Blaine vão comemorar o Natal um pouco com os respectivos namorados e Kurt e Blaine aroveitam para trocar presentes.

**N.a:** Fiz logo após o episódio 3x09! Ainda superanimada por ter sido vc minha AS! Espero que goste!

**N.a2:** Como eu disse (sonha q todo mundo lê minhas fics ¬¬), o NFF tem AS de Natal e esse aqui é um dos meus presentes do Amigo Secreto de Glee, q participei pela primeira vez nesse 2011. Espero q gostem! ^^

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao RM, só estou me divertindo um pouco com eles, enquanto RM nos deixa com longos HIATUS...

**Presentes de Natal**

-Oi, Blaine... – Kurt abriu a porta da casa dos Hudson-Hummel - Você... está usando a gravata-borboleta com árvores de Natal do show(1)... –ele sorriu, olhando para o seu namorado, um pouco confuso, mas divertido com o cenário.

-Estou! Dá para acreditar que eles me deixaram ficar com ela? Rachel está terminando de estacionar e já vem. –Blaine sorriu amplamente, passando pelo outro para entrar no aposento. Kurt ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca para dizer que fora Rachel quem comprara junto com Mercedes de verdade para darem a ele os presentes depois, mas achou melhor deixar isso para a garota mesmo.

Burt e Carole haviam preparado uma pequena ceia para comemorar o Natal, seria mais cedo para que Rachel e Blaine pudessem vir e depois voltarem para passarem com os pais. Kurt e Rachel comemoravam devido aos outros e ao espirito de generosidade ligado ao Natal, apenas respeitando o lado religioso, sem tocar no assunto.

E foi ótima, todos conversaram animadamente e aproveitaram o delicioso jantar. No fim, iriam trocar presentes logo depois de lavarem os próprios pratos e ajudarem Carole a tirar a mesa. Como Blaine e Kurt terminaram suas partes logo, a mulher sugeriu que eles começassem primeiro antes que ficasse muito tarde e assim, eles foram para a sala onde uma grande árvore de Natal belamente decorada repousava imponente.

-Posso começar, Kurt?

-Okay. – Kurt deu de ombros, sorrindo. Alguns segundos depois, ambos ainda na mesma posição, o garoto se impacientou, mas disse ainda em tom educado. – Você não vai buscar o presente de debaixo da árvore? Por que eu sei que você deixou um lá quando chegou, mesmo com você tentando disfarçar...

-Bem, eu queria fazer uma surpresa, mas acho que ainda dá, afinal, o seu presente está bem aqui. – ele fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando a si mesmo.

-Blaine, querido, eu achei que tínhamos concordado em trocar presentes, tipo, comprados, quero dizer, eu sei que você é um presente para mim... –Kurt começou a falar rápido, atrapalhando-se um pouco, porém ele logo foi parado pelas mãos de Blaine segurando as suas.

-Calma, Kurt. Pare de tentar adivinhar um pouco, okay? Apenas se acalme e me deixe entregar logo o seu presente. – Blaine disse acenando em concordância até o outro imitar o gesto de leve.

O ex-Warbler soltou a mão do outro e levou as próprias aos botões da camisa vermelha que vestia, começando a abri-los, quando estava no quarto, começou a falar:

-Seu presente... –mais botões abertos- ...É muito especial, assim como você...-ele já estava na metade da camisa-...Especial... porque sou eu quem vai usar...

Kurt não conseguiu se impedir de perguntar:

-Blaine, você não fez nenhuma tatuagem, fez? Porq...

-Kurt! –Blaine parou-o novamente. – Chega de tentar adivinhar, por favor? – ele tentou manter uma expressão séria, contendo a vontade de rir.

-Okay, desculpa, eu só... – O garoto calou-se sob um olhar significativo do namorado. –Certo, parei. –Blaine ergueu uma sobrancelha. –Prometo! – ele ergueu ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Blaine pôde recomeçar a abrir os botões, mas antes que ele revelasse o motivo de seus atos, disse:

-Eu sei que você se preocupou com toda aquela história com o Sebastian... e continua se preocupando mesmo comigo dizendo mil vezes que ele não significa nada para mim... –Blaine olhou para o outro sorrindo de lado, os olhos azuis-esverdeado baixos, espiando sob os cílios em sua direção. -...Talvez isso seja mais efetivo. – Blaine abriu a camisa, mostrando que ele usava outra cinza, com a frase "Propriedade de Kurt Hummel" escrita em vermelho.(2)

-Oh minha Lady GaGa! – o queixo de Kurt caiu depois de exclamar, levando uma mão à boca.

-Então, gostou? Eu mandei fazer e acho que ficou muito bom. Meu melhor visual até agora, não? Vou usar todo dia, se você quiser...

Enquanto Blaine falava e erguia-se, de braços abertos para mostrar a camisa, Kurt tentava conter o riso e o vermelho que lhe subia às faces.

-Oh, Blaine...- se pelo menos ele conseguisse parar de rir!

-Ficou bem em mim? Hein? –Blaine ria também, portando as mãos na cintura agora.

-Ótimo, bem, talvez seja até uma boa ideia para uma tatuagem, não? – Kurt conseguiu se controlar para dizer, voltando a rir logo em seguida. Eventualmente, ele parou e depois de respirar fundo, continuou. – Obrigado, Blaine. Isso foi muito divertido e incrivelmente fofo, eu amei.

O moreno sorriu timidamente, afastando-se um pouco ao dizer:

-Perfeito, então já sei o que vou vestir para ir para aula... – ele abaixou-se perto da árvore, pegando um grande embrulho retangular com papel dourado brilhante e uma fita vermelha o decorando.

-Blaine, é melhor deixar essa camisa para quando eu for te visitar em casa ou algo assim, é melhor ser algo que só eu possa ver...

-Como minha cueca? Você é o único de fora da família que pôde ver isso também... – Blaine respondeu num tom levemente mais baixo, sorrindo de lado e piscando um olho para o garoto que corou furiosamente.

-Blaine!- Kurt repreendeu, fazendo o nome soar como um pedido de silêncio, sendo dito entredentes e logo em seguida o garoto olhava de um lado para o outro e para trás a fim de ver se alguém o escutara.

-Não se preocupe, eu estava só brincando, pretendo usar só para dormir, okay? Talvez me faça sonhar mais com você... – Blaine disse sorrindo enquanto voltava a sentar ao lado do outro no sofá, o presente repousando em seu colo, vendo o outro suspirar aliviado, mas cada vez mais vermelho, apesar de que ele começava a tentar se acalmar, já lançando olhares furtivos ao objeto nas mãos do menor-...Bem, mas como esse é um presente que eu vou usar, achei melhor trazer mais uma coisinha também... – e ele estendeu o que tinha ao outro.

-Coisinha? –Kurt perguntou sarcástico recebendo o que parecia uma caixa com quase dois palmos de comprimento e uns quatro dedos de largura, além de um palmo de altura, isso medindo apenas pelo olhar. Ele abriu, tomando cuidado para não rasgar o bonito embrulho. - Oh! I-isso é...

-Os Box das duas últimas temporadas de Grey´s Anatomy que você queria, o do ano passado que você deixou de comprar devido ao que aconteceu ao seu pai e desse ano também(3)... Eu sabia que isso havia te deixado um pouco receoso de comprar, mas você ainda queria, então...

-Oh, Blaine, obrigado!- Kurt teve de conter algumas lágrimas ao falar, abraçando o menor e plantando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, porém, assim que terminou de fazê-lo, Blaine puxou-o para um beijo mais profundo e demorado, o qual ele estava louco para dar desde que chegara e vira Kurt. E o maior precisou mover os presentes para o outro lado do sofá e assim podia colar seu tronco no de seu maravilhoso namorado. Relutantemente, separou-se, para dizer, quase sem fôlego. - Devemos estar mesmo em sintonia...

-Por que... diz isso? – Blaine falou, parando somente para respirar.

-Me deixa ir pegar seu presente e você vai ver... – e Kurt riu quando Blaine afastou as mãos rapidamente, como se nem tivesse se dado conta de que estava agarrado ao outro de modo a impedi-lo de se mover.

Abaixando-se perto da árvore, tudo o que Blaine podia de ver de Kurt eram as costas e bem... Vamos dizer que o foco não estava mais no presente até Kurt virar-se rápido, com um movimento do terninho vinho que ele usava por cima da camisa branca, carregando um retângulo azul-escuro com um laço prateado, logo entregue a ele.

Blaine abriu e ofegou, arregalando os olhos para o namorado.

-O Box da última temporada de Doctor Who! Como você fez isso? Eu estava esperando chegar nas lojas!

-Sim, querido, e é por isso que existe site de compras. E essa é uma edição especial de luxo com o episódio de Natal ainda não passado na tv, foi bem difícil.(4)

-Kurt, obrigado! Eu nem sei o que dizer...

-Espere para agradecer quando ver o resto, como você, eu também comprei mais uma coisinha que achei no site... – ele tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo de dentro do bolso do terninho, mas ao invés de entregar para Blaine, ele abriu, com o conteúdo virado para o namorado.

-Gravatas-borboleta? - ele abriu a boca surpreso e maravilhado.

-De Doctor Who também.

-Sim, uma igual ao do Décimo Primeiro Doutor e uma... uau, uma azul-TARDIS(5)...

-Eu gostei dessa última, bem chique...

-Vou guardar para uma ocasião especial... –Blaine sorriu, voltando a beijar o maior.

_I really can't stay_

_**Eu realmente não posso ficar**_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

_**Querida, está frio lá fora**_

_I have to go_

_**Eu tenho de ir**_

_But, baby, it's cold outside_

_**Mas, querida, está frio lá fora**_

O telefone de Blaine tocara, Baby It´s Cold Outside preencheu o aposento, substituindo o som de beijos.

-Meu pai... –Blaine disse ao olhar o visor.- É melhor eu ir... – ele deu um sorriso triste, olhando pela janela.

-Tem certeza? Está frio lá fora... –Kurt fez um bico, segurando o braço do outro quando este se movimentou para se levantar.

-Como na música? –Blaine sorriu, mas conseguiu erguer-se. Vendo Kurt sorrir culpado, ele tentara.

Nessa hora, o resto da família começou a adentrar o aposento e Blaine aproveitou para se despedir de todos, desculpando-se por ter de ir tão cedo, recebeu abraços e um presente de Carole e Burt, ele agradeceu e Kurt logo foi postar-se do seu lado, segurando-lhe o braço e indicando que o levaria para casa, pois ele viera com Rachel e assim ela poderia ficar mais sem se preocupar.

Quando eles chegaram à residência dos Anderson, uma tempestade começava, ainda fraca, indicando que a neve estaria alguns centímetros a mais nas ruas e casas amanhã e que eles precisariam se apressar para Kurt poder voltar em segurança.  
Blaine fez um movimento, indicando que iria abrir a porta, mas Kurt impediu-o, segurando-o pelo braço, porém, ao invés, de dizer algo, como Blaine pensou que ele faria, o outro apenas saiu do veículo, dando a volta e abrindo a porta do passageiro para o outro se retirar.

-Não sou eu quem geralmente faz isso? –Blaine sorriu divertido e corado, apesar de que não se podia dizer se por causa do frio ou pelos atos do namorado.

-Bem, fui eu quem dirigiu... você foi a visita hoje...-Kurt deu de ombros, fechando a porta, vendo Blaine encostando-se nela ao invés de se aproximar dele ou da casa.

-Vem cá...

Kurt colou-se no menor, abaixando a cabeça e aproveitando o calor tanto do corpo quanto da boca macia de Blaine, sentindo-se abraçado e abraçando de volta.

Eles ficaram se beijando sem se dar conta da passagem do tempo, mas pareceu apenas ter passado alguns minutos até o celular de Kurt tocar "Let It Snow" e eles precisarem terminar o beijo mais cedo do que queriam, precisamente na parte:

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_**Quando nós finalmente dermos um beijo de boa noite**_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_**Como eu irei odiar sair na tempestade**_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_**Mas se você irá realmente me abraçar apertado**_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

**_Durante todo o caminho até em casa estarei aquecido._**

-Meu pai dessa vez… não posso demorar nem um minuto a mais do que o tempo de ir e voltar até sua casa, isso que dá ter um pai mecânico... – Kurt suspirou dramático, encostando-se no carro ao lado do outro.

-Pelo menos, eu pude dar o beijo de boa noite que você merecia... e eu tenho de ir também, nesse frio... –Blaine indicou o caminho do carro até a entrada da casa.

-Como na música? –Kurt sorriu, indo abraçá-lo apertado, fazendo B laine rir.

-Sempre. – ele respondeu, ainda com um sorriso, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do maior, ficando na ponta dos pés rapidamente e depois se soltando do abraço, somente o casaco castanho o envolvendo agora, mas ele não tremeu com o frio do vento soprando, ao invés disso, ele virou-se e começou a ir em direção da casa, falando alguns passos depois –Sempre como na música, Kurt!

Kurt cruzou os braços e riu, sem conseguir tirar um sorriso do rosto mesmo depois de Blaine ter entrado e ele voltado ao carro.

E ele sentia-se tão sortudo que duvidava algum dia poder parar de sorrir.

The End.

(1)Referencia ao episódio 3x09.

(2 )Achei essa imagem: http: skreened. com / / render-product / e / g / c / egcsgiushmikagiaygte/ property-of-kurt-hummel .anvil-unisex-heavyweight-ringer-tee. heather-red. na internet e precisava usá-la numa fic! (retire os espaços)

(3)Referencia ao episódio 2x03. Eu sei que comprar dois Box, ainda mais sendo das duas ultimas temporadas recém-lançadas (eu não sei quais são pq eu parei de ver GA na sexta), é um pouco caro para um adolescente, mas eu estou apenas assumindo que ou ele salvou um pouco da mesada ou ela aumentou afinal os pais dele não estão mais pagando escola particular ou que ele arrumou um emprego rápido como acontece nos EUA qndo alguém quer comprar algo.

(4) Box da Sexta Temporada de Doctor Who, eu não sei como um Box de DW é ou qual episódios tem, então isso é mais uma liberdade artística do que o Box de verdade. Mas eu realmente queria saber como é ter um box de DW... Quanto ao episódio especial de Natal, eu só falei isso porque ainda não havia visto e o epi só saiu dia 28/12 enquanto esse jantar seria na véspera de Natal, 24/12, pequeno detalhe...

(5)Eu só coloquei esse detalhe porque todos acham que o Blaine parece com o Eleventh Doctor devido as gravatas-borboletas e tem fics dele como Doctor, e eu achei divertido colocar. TARDIS é a máquina do tempo do Doctor, eu sempre procuro por objetos no belo tom de azul que ela tem por estar na forma de uma antiga cabine de policia dos anos 60, eu acho.


End file.
